The purpose of this competing continuation is to request extended support for research training of predoctoral and post-doctoral fellows within the theoretical perspectives of nursing science, neuroscience, genetics, cognitive and behavioral sciences; hereafter designated as neurobehavior. The specific focus of training is on understanding and mediating human responses (behaviors) associated with altered brain function. This renewal application builds on accomplishments of the current training grant and developments that significantly strengthened the environment for advanced study in this arena. The program will: 1) offer a comprehensive program of education and research training; and 2) foster development and testing of empirically driven, culturally sensitive, therapeutic strategies to modify brain dysfunction from basic and clinical science perspectives. Neurobehavioral impairments targeted by primary training faculty are those that most commonly challenge nurse clinicians and scientists: 1)memory loss and impaired cognition; 2) associated behavioral and affective deficits/excesses, including agitation and depression; 3) altered visuo-spatial perception of environment; 4) disordered mental representations resulting in disorientation or wandering; 5) deviations in self-schemas and cognitive representations that influence self-regulation; and 6) disruption of normal uroregulation of biological processes and rhythms (reproductive, sleep, eating, weight, and temperature) and their relationship to health and illness. PhD Trainees will learn to develop and test theories that describe, explain and modify responses to changes in nervous system function associated with altered cognition and behavior. Post-doctoral fellows will engage in individually designed programs of independent nursing research related to altered neurobehavior, within the framework of a given mentor's research. Objectives specific to neurobehavior will be pursued, dealing with knowledge development and acquisition of research expertise within an interdisciplinary context. Overall, the neurobehavior emphasis will include course work, research training in laboratory and/or clinical sites, participation in seminars, research presentations and grant development, and collaboration with scientists in related disciplines. All trainees will be guided by a primary mentor.